Secret Love
by alynnxxpixiefaxexx
Summary: This is a story about a girl who falls inlove w/ her teacher. Will they make it? Or will they fail? The answers is all the this story Secret Love  .
1. The Beggining

**It was like any other day at school. Idiotic people walking up down the hallways. I sighed and shook my head and walked to my bestfriend locker and nudged her slightly**

**Miley:-smiles; sel guess what I heard**

**Selena:-looks at her and smiles;what is it?**

**Miley:-looks at her;our new english teacher is….**

**Nick:-stands by her and cuts her off;who cares who he is miles**

**Miley:-looks at him;I do nicky now shush**

**Selena:-giggles closing her locker and stares at miley;lets go find out**

**Miley:-grabs her hand and pulls her to the classroom;**

**Nick:-yells after them;MILEY!-sighs;**

**As soon as me and selena got to the classroom the bell rang and all we see is people rushing into the room like the room was going somewhere important. We both sighed and rolled our eyes and walked inside and found some seats in the back and sat down and saw nick come in and sit next to us.**

**Nick:thanks for leaving me guys-sighs;**

**Miley:-giggles;I sorry nicky-pats his hand lightly;**

**Nick:-looks at her and smiles;your lucky I love you miles**

**Selena:shhh! teacher talking-looks at the teacher;**

**Miley:-laughs and looks at the teacher and smiles big;**

**Mr.J:-looks at the class and sits on the edge of his desk;morning class**

**Everyone;-sighs dreamily;morning**

**Every day of school for the past month or two all the girls in his classroom drooled and daydreamed bout him. Me? I jst acted like I wasn't interested him but the truth is I was interested him and I wanted him.**

**Monday at school  
><strong>

**Miley:-talking to nick;**

**Nick:-looks at her and whispers;miley he could lose his job miles**

**Miley:-whispers back;that's why you keep it a secret and don't tell no one**

**Nick:-whispering still;but miley i….**

**Mr.J:-stands between them;Destiny and Nicholas**

**Miley/Nick:-looks at him;**

**Miley:uhmm sir its Miley-smirks at him;**

**Mr.J:-looks at her;well its Destiny right now**

**Miley:-glares at him;no its Miley**

**Nick:uh teacher sir don't mind her attitude**

**Mr.J:see me after class Destiny-walks to his desk;**

** I sighed deeply and folded my arms acrossed my chest glaring at him still. No one can call me Destiny but my mom. Once the bell rang I got up quickly and headed for the door but before I could go out he stopped me.**

**Mr.J:-looking at some papers;get back here miley**

**Miley:-sighs and looks at nick and selena;I'll catch you guys later**

**Selena:-nods;good luck miles-leaves;**

**Nick:later mi-smiles and leaves;**

**Miley:-walks to the desk;yesh**

**Mr.J:-looks at her;what was with your attitude earlier?**

**Miley:-looks at him;I don't like calling me that name**

**Mr.J:-keeps looking at her;if I may ask…why though?**

**Miley:-looks down;my mom use to call me that-feels tears rolling her down her face;**

**Mr.J:-walks to her;im sorry bout your mom miley**

**Miley:-slightly looks at him;I'ts fine**

**Mr.J;-wipes her tears and smiles at her;I wont call you that name anymore alright?**

**Miley:-smiles and nods and hugs him;**

**Mr.J;-hugs back and pulls away;**

**Miley:-kisses him softly;**

**Mr.J;-kisses back then pulls away and looks at her;**

**Miley:im sorry-leaves quickly;**


	2. The Secret

**After leaving the room and walked to second period and taking a seat at a desk inbetween nick and demi. I breathed softly and smiled to myself and looked at nick.**

**Nick:-looks at her;why so happy? What did you do?**

**Miley:-smiles at him;me? I did nothing at all nicky**

**Nick:-stares at her;you lie now tell me**

**Miley:-giggles;I tell you later cause I wanna tell sel to**

**Nick:you better-looks at the teacher;**

**Miley:-looks at the teacher and keeps smiling to herself;**

**Later I walked down the hall to the cafeteria catching the eyes of Mr.J on me. I just smiled and smirked at him and walked inside with a crowd of people and went the table I sat at with nick and selena. I sat down with a huge smile on my face.**

**Selena:whats with the big smile miles?**

**Nick:-nods;yeah mi now tell me what you was gonna tell me**

**Miley:-looks at them and whispers softly;I kissed Mr.J**

**Selena:-stares at her;our english teacher?**

**Miley:-smiles and nods;**

**Nick:-shakes his head;miley you….-whispers;cant date him**

**Miley:-sighs;why not?**

**Nick:-keeps whispering;he's our teacher and he could lose his job**

**Selena:-looks at him;shhh you-looks at miley;I honestly agree but just be careful**

**Miley:-looks at her;sel I know what I'm doing**

**Selena: I'm talking bout if your dad finds out**

**Miley:-looks at her then at nick;I didn't think of that**

**Nick:-nods;that's why you can't date him**

**Miley:looks at them;my dad wont know cause he's never home**

**Selena:true he isnt-looks at nick;**

**Nick:-sighs;**

**Miley:-smiles and hugs nick tightly;I loves you nicky**

**Nick:-hugs back and smiles;loves you to mi but if breaks your heart he's a dead man walking**

**Selena/Miley:-giggles;**

**A couple of months later im sitting in class doing my work and quietly talking to nick and selena and giggling quietly and listening to the other convosations that's going on.**

**Miley:-giggling;hehe that's what he said**

**Nick:-laughing and snorts quietly;**

**Miley/Selena:-giggles loud;**

**Miley:-smiles;you snorted**

**Nick:-laughs and shakes his head;**

**Mr.J:-gets up and walks to them;**

**Nick/Selena:-stops laughing and looks at their work;**

**Miley:-giggling still;why ya'll stop laughing?**

**Selena:-gives her the "shut up" look;**

**Mr.J:-looks at her;Destiny Cyrus**

**Miley:-stops and looks up and glares and mouths;you said you wasn't gonna call me that**

**Mr.J:-mouths;sorry-talks normal;whats with all the laughing miley?**

**Miley:-shakes her head;**

**Mr.J:-stares at her;stop the talking-walks back to his desk;**

**Miley:-giggles softly;**

**At the end of class I putted my stuff away and watched everyone leave. I finally got up and started walking toward the door gripping the knob of the door and was bout to turn it. I looked at that was looking at me. I waslked over him and sat on his desk and stared at him.**

**Miley:for the last time it's miley not destiny**

**Mr.J:I only called you that so I can see your reaction-smiles;**

**Miley:-keeps looking at him;well you got my reaction,what you gonna do bout it?**

**Mr.J:-leans in close to her and smiles and hands her a piece of paper;come here and I'll show you**

**Miley:-giggles softly and smiles and gets off his desl and looks at him;**

**Mr.J:-looks at her;is that a yes**

**Miley:maybe-smirks and leaves;**


	3. Is This happening?

**I walked in the house that day after school and yelled for my dad but I got no answer. I sighed and locked the door setting my backpack on the couch and walked into the kitchen and find a note and read it.**

**_"Miley,I went out of town. I don't know when I'll be back_**

**_But I love you a lot. Don't do anything stupid-Daddy"_**

**I sighed and ripped the note and looked at the piece of paper gave me and smiled to myself and got a cup of orange juice and dranked it.i slowly walked up the stairs that was in the kitchen and walked into my room and looked through my closet. Sighing softly and running my fingers through my hair I finally found an outfit and hopped into the shower.**

**About an hour and half later I got out the shower drying myself off and getting fressed and doing my hair and make-up I glanced into the mirror and smiled at myself and went downstairs and grabbed my keys and left the house locking the door behind me and walked around till I found the**

**address and knocked on the door biting my lip softly.**

**Joe:-opens the door and stares at her;Destiny**

**Miley:-smirks;hi**

**Joe:call me joe-smiles;**

**Miley:I would if you stop calling my Destiny-smiles back;**

**Joe:it's a deal-opens the door all the way;**

**Miley:-walks in and looks around;wow**

**Joe:-closes the door and looks at her;what?-smiles;**

**Miley:-looks at him;your place is nice-smiles big and walks around the house and squeals;**

**Joe:-follows her and stares at her;what?**

**Miley:-jumps up and down and points smiling big;candy shop!**

**Joe:-shakes his head and laughs;aha yesh I candy shop**

**Miley:can I go inside-smiles and blushes alittle;**

**Joe:-nods;sure-laughing still and opens the door;**

**Miley:-giggles and walks inside and looks around;**

**Joe:-follows and smiles;find anything you like?**

**Miley:-looks at him and nods;yesh I did-giggles;**

**Joe:-leans on the doorway;and what is that?**

**Miley:-gets some chocolate and puts it on his lips and licks it off;that-smiles;**

**Joe:-smiles and laughs;**

**Miley:-kisses him deeply;**

**Joe:-kisses back deeply and pulls her close to him;**

**Miley:-gets close to him and wraps her arms around his neck;**

**Within the next few minutes we was making out. He picked me up without breaking the make out session and walked into his room and layed me down and got ontop of me. I pulled away alittle and glanced at his clock as he kissed down my neck. I bit my lip so a moan wouldn't come out. "I cant do this…well at leat not now"I thought to myself and pushed him away slowly and looked at him.**

**Miley:-looks at him;I sorry-gets off the bed;**

**Joe:-looks at her and stands next to her;its okay**

**Miley:I should go-kisses him quickly and leaves;**


	4. They're Holding It Against Me

**The next day at school I saw Selena and ran to her locker and grabbed onto her arm and jumped up and down like a little kid giggling not caring if people saw me. I finally stopped and nick grabbed me.**

**Nick/Selena:-looks at her weird;**

**Miley:what?-looks at both of them;**

**Selena:-looks at her;you didn't put a lot of sugar in your cereal again did you?**

**Miley:-shakes her head smiling big;**

**Nick:then why you like this?**

**Miley:-whispers to them;I went to house last night**

**Selena:-smiles and shakes her head;why?**

**Miley:he invited me andwe…..**

**Ashley:-walks to them with her crew;well would you look at that**

**Miley:-stares at her;what?**

**Ashley:the fact that you guys are freaks-smiles;**

**Nick:-smirks;if were freaks then what are you?**

**Ashley:something your not**

**Nick:yeah like a whore**

**Ashley:-gasps;how dare you say that-slaps him;**

**Selena:-punches her in the face;don't touch him**

**Principal:-walks to them;Miss Gomez my office now**

**Selena:-looks at him;but sh…..**

**Principal:no buts now go**

**Selena:-walks passed ashley and mummbles;bitch**

**Principal:ashley to the nurse then my office**

**Ashley:-nods and smirks at miley and nick and walks away;**

**I groaned loud and punched the lockers as soon as the principal left. I looked at nick and looked at his cheek and rubbed it gently. He flintched slightly and steeped back. I couldn't help but giggle alittle and pulled him to me.**

**Miley:-rubs his cheek again;you okay?**

**Nick:-nods;yesh I guess**

**Miley:-opens her locker and grabs her make-up bag;**

**Nick:-looks at her;what you gonna do whit that mi?**

**Miley:-looks at him;make your cheek not red-grabs her blush;**

**Nick:-shakes his head;no thanks**

**Miley:come on nicky unless you want people laughing at your cheek-giggles;**

**Nick:-sighs;fine**

**Miley:-smiles and puts the blush on his cheek;there**

**As soon as I got done with nick the bell rang. I putted the make-up away and closed my locker and linked arms with nick and walked to class. When we got to class nick and I walked into the room with our arms still linked.**

**Miley:-walks into class with nick;**

**Mr.J:-watches them and sighs quietly;**

**Miley:-glances back at Mr.J and smiled quickly and sits down;**

**Nick:-sits next to her and looks at her;now tell me why you was jumping up and down**

**Miley:-looks at him and whispers in his ear;I made out with Mr.J lastnight at his house**

**Nick:-looks at her with his mouth open;swear?**

**Miley:-nods and smiles;yesh**

**Nick:-sighs and shakes his head;**

**Miley:what?**

**Nick:next thing you know your sleeping with the guy**

**Miley:that's not gonna hgappen**

**Nick:how you know?**

**Miley:cause I'm not ready for sex with him**

**Nick:if you say so mi**

**Mr.J:-looks at them;miley and nick stop the talking**

**We stopped talking and didn't say another word the whole period and selena never showed up for class. I sighed and got up quickly as soon as the bell rung and left the room. Later at lunch I finally saw selena. I ran to her and hugged her tight. I smiled as she hugged me back just as tight.**

**Miley:-looks at her;what happened sel?**

**Selena:-looks back;I have in house suspension**

**Miley:I sorry**

**Selena:its fine-shrugs;**

**Miley:what happened bout ashley?**

**Selena:I broke her nose and she didn't get in trouble**

**Miley:-shrugs;oh well but I need to tell you something**

**Selena:what is it?**

**Miley:-pulls her into the empty hallway;**

**Selena:-looks at her;miley tell me**

**Miley:-looks around so no one could hear;I made out with him last night**

**Selena:-confused;with who?**

**Miley:-smiles to herself;Mr.J**

**Selena:-smiles back;swear?**

**Miley:-nods;**

**Demi:-easedropping and smiles to herself;**

**Selena:so you guys are like dating?**

**Miley:-shrugs;I dunno**

**Within the following week Ashley and her crew been bugging me bout Mr.J but all I did was deny it. I keep denying until I convinced myself that I didn't. I walked into the class on a Thursday morning and sat in my seat until Vanessa and Demi walked over to me.**

**Vanessa/Demi:-standing by my desk;**

**Miley:-stands up looking at them;can I help you bitches?**

**Demi:-looks at her;I know you and Mr.J is dating**

**Miley:-laughs;your funny. Were not dating**

**Vanessa:you keep telling yourself that-smirks;**

**Miley:I will cause it's not true-frowns to myself;**

**Demi:you better stay away from him**

**Miley:-gets in her face;and if I don't**

**Vanessa:-smiles;well tell**

**Miley:ya'll can tell him cause its not true**

**Selena:-walks in with nick;what ya'll sluts want?**

**Demi:-pushes passed them and sits in her seat**

**Vanessa:-looks at miley;pathetic just like your mom**

**Selena/Nick;-holds their mouth open;**

**Miley:-bolds her fist;what did you just say?**

**Vanessa:-giggles;aww poor little Destiny is offended cause her mommy is a pathetic piece of shit**

**Nick:-holds miley's hands down;no miley**

**Miley:-pulls away from nick and punches her over and over;**

**Everyone:-crowds around them;FIGHT! FIGHT!**

**Mr.J:-walks in the room and breaks up the crowd and pulls miley off of vanessa;**

**Miley:-struggling to get out of his grip and screams;let go of me!**

**Demi:-picks demi up off the floor;**

**After the fight we had. Me and Vanessa both went to the principal's office. All I wanted to do was beat the shit out of her again. No one and I repeat NO ONE talks bout my mom. Everything the principal was saying was going in one ear and out the other.**

**Miley:she shouldn't have been talking bout my mom**

**Vanessa:-looks at the principal;I did no such thing**

**Miley:-bolds her fist up again;yesh the hell you did-yells;**

**Principal:Destiny clam down**

**Miley:how many fucking times do I have to tell you people its Miley not Destiny!**

**Principal:-looks at her;look young lady I said calm down and I mean it-glares;**

**Miley:-tries to calm down and breathes hard;**

**Vanessa:-smiles to herself;I think I should get an apology**

**Miley:well you aint getting one from me-gets up and leaves;**


	5. They Dont Understand

**After leaving the principal's office I walked down the hallway. I walked down the hallway to Mr.j class glaring at anyone who called my name. Clearly I wasn't in the mood to talk to no one.**

**Nick:-grabs miley and hugs her tight;**

**Miley:-looks at him and slowly hugs back;where's selena?**

**Nick:-looks at her;the bathroom. You okay?**

**Miley:-nods;im fine-forces a smile;**

**Nick:-looks at her and nods;if you say so but you didn't have to hit her miley**

**Miley:who's side you on?**

**Nick:im not taking any sides even though she was out of line you didn't have to hit her**

**Miley:-stares at him;she was talking about my mom nick**

**Nick:I know she was miley**

**Miley:so you expect me to do nothing bout it?**  
><strong>Nck:that's not what im trying to say mi<strong>

**Miley:-sighs hard;then what are trying to say nick?**

**Nick:-looks at her;that's theres other ways to handle it**

**Miley:-glares at him;you just don't understand nick. And I thought you was my bestfriend**

**Nick:I am your bestfriend miley**

**Miley:obviously not since your taking her side-walks away mad;**

**Nick:-yells after her;MILEY!**

**Miley:-ignores him and keeps walking;**

**I keep walking down the hallway to Mr.J's class ignoreing everyone who tried to talk to me. I finally got to the classroom and stood by the door and lookined in the little window and saw no one but Mr.J. I slowly grabbed the knob of the door and turned it walking inside.**

**Mr.J:-looks at her;hello miss cyrus**

**Everyone:-stares at her;**

**Miley:-walks to the back of class;**

**Justin:-looks at her;hey miley-smiles flirty at her;**

**Miley:-pushes him backwards and grabs her stuff;**

**David:hi miley**

**Miley:-just looks at him;**

**David: do I get a hi back or something?**

**Miley:-shakes her head;no david-walks away;**

**Mr.J:-looks at her and whispers;will I see you later?**

**Miley:-nods and leaves;**

**I left the class and instead of going to the rest of my classes I went straight to beach and sat in the sand and hugged my knees tightly and cried softly. "I really wish you was here with me mom. I really miss you and I need you."I cried more and sniffled loud and shaked slightly. I got up hours later and walked to Mr.J's house and knocked on it and waited patiently.**

**Joe:-opens the door;hey miley**

**Miley:-sniffles and wipes her face with tears coming out still;h..hi…**

**Joe:-pulls her inside and closed the door and held her close to him;**

**Miley:-cries into his shirt and holds onto him;**

**Joe:-looks at her and wipes her tears;whats wrong?**

**Miley:-crying and studdering;i…i..mi…miss…my…..my…mom**

**Joe:I sorry miley. I wish there was something I can do**

**Miley:-keeps crying and breathes hard;**

**Joe:-pulls her to the living room and sits down on the the couch and pulls her on his lap;wanna talk bout what happened?**

**Miley:-cuddles close to him and slowly stops crying;vanessa was talking bout my mom**

**Joe:-rubs her back slowly;so you attacked her?**

**Miley:-nods;what else was I suppose to do?**

**Joe:-looks at her;something else besides hitting her**

**Miley:-looks at him;why you taking her side?**

**Joe:im not miley**

**Miley:-stands up;yesh you are!**

**Joe:-stands up also;how?**

**Miley:cause your saying not to hit her. She deserved it**

**Joe:how so miley?**

**Miley:-looks at him;she talks bout my mom all the time**

**Joe:-looks back at her;I understand that miley**

**Miley:-shakes her head;no you don't-walks outs the house;**

**As I was walking out the house someone was coming in. I just looked at him then made my way out with my backpack and walked home. I got home and walked inside and closed and locked the door and went up to my room and layed in bed and picked up a picture of me and my mom. I ran my fingers over the picture and felt tears roll down my face. I didn't bother wiping them away. I just keep running my fingers over the picture slowly untill my phone rang.**

**Miley:-sniffles and answers the phone;hello…**


	6. Sex!

**As I was walking out the house someone was coming in. I just looked at him then made my way out with my backpack and walked home. I got home and walked inside and closed and locked the door and went up to my room and layed in bed and picked up a picture of me and my mom. I ran my fingers over the picture and felt tears roll down my face. I didn't bother wiping them away. I just keep running my fingers over the picture slowly untill my phone rang.**

**Miley:-sniffles and answers the phone;hello…**

**Selena:hey miles you okay?**

**Miley:-wipes her face and sniffles again;yesh im okay sel**

**Selena:-nods;at least you kicked her ass**

**Miley:-laughs alittle;yeah I did**

**Selena:-giggles;well I gotta go talk to you later**

**Miley:-smiles;okay later sel-they hang up;**

**After hanging up with selena I putted the picture back on my nightstand and sighed and layed backon my bed and slowly feel asleep. I woke up hours later and got into the shower then got out and hour later and dried myself off and putted some clothes and shoes on and left the house and walked to Joe's house and knocked on the door and waited.**

**Joe:-opens the door;hey miley**

**Miley:-slightly looks at him;hi**

**Joe:well come in-opens the door all the way;**

**Miley:-walks in and looks at him;**

**Joe:-closes the door and looks at her;soo…**

**Miley:-kisses him deeply then pulls away;im sorry bout earlier**

**Joe:-kisses back and smiles at her;its okay miley-wraps his arms around her;**

**Miley:-smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again;**

**Joe:-kisses back and holds her close to him;**

**Miley:-pulls away and puts her head against his chest;**

**Joe:-kisses her head and smiles and looks at her;what you wanna do?**

**Miley:-looks up at him and shrugs;anything-smiles;**

**Joe:-smiles back and kisses her alittle hard;**

**Miley:-bites her lip and tries not to moan;**

**He keep kissing my neck harder and hard and I tried my hardest not to moan but it finally came out of me. I moand loud as he started sucking on my neck. I slowly took his shirt off while he keeps sucking on my neck. Moments later our clothes was off and were in his room having sex. Hours later after having sex he layed next to me and I layed my head on his chest and slowly fell asleep.**

**Miley:-wakes up the next day and looks around;**

**Joe:-walks in the room with a towel around him and whistles softly;**

**Miley:-sits up and watches him and giggles softly;**

**Joe:-looks at her and smiles;morning sleeping beauty**

**Miley:-smiles and wraps the sheets around her;morning handsome-grabs her phone and looks at it;**

**Joe:-smiles and walks into his closet;**

**Miley:-gets up quickly and grabs her clothes and runs to the bathroom;**

**Joe:-comes out minutes later dressed and walks to the bathroom;whats the rush miley?**

**Miley:-comes out the bathroom;my dad is at home-kisses him quickly and walks out and yells;I'll come back later…..**


	7. Dad's Home

I walked in my house and saw my dad sitting on the couch with some chick. I just sighed quietly and closed the door and walked over to them and stood there waiting for them to say something.

Billy:hey bud-gets up and hugs her tight;

Miley:-looks at him then hugs back then pulls away;hi

Angelina:-smiles at them;

Miley:-points;who she?

Billy:-looks at angelina;this is angelina

Miley:-looks at him then at her and fakes smiles;hi

Angleina:-stands next to billy and holds her hand out;nice to finally meet you miley

Miley:-just looks at her hand and nods;ditto-walks upstairs slowly and calls selena;

Selena:-answers;hello

Miley:sel-sits on the stairs;

Selena:-smiles;hey miles whats up?

Miley:-runs her fingers throuh her hair;my dad is here with some chick

Selena:-sits up on her bed;really?

Miley:-sighs;yesh. Can you come over?

Selena:-gets off her bed;sure be there in a few

Miley:okay later-they hang up;

Angelina:-looks at billy;I don't think she likes me

Billy:-kisses her lips softly;don't worry bout it she'll warm up to you

Angelina:-smiles;promise

Billy:-nods and smiles;promise

Miley:-watches them and gags;eww

Angelina:so when do you plan on telling her?-wraps her arms around him;

Billy-pulls her close to him;tonight at dinner-smiles;

Selena:-knocks on the door minutes later;

Billy:-opens the door;hey selena

Selena:-looks at him;hey . is miley here?

Billy:-nods;in her room-opens the door all the way;

Selena:-nods and walks to the stairs and goes to miley's room;miles?

Miley:-comes out her closet;hey-smiles;

Selena:-closes her door and sits on her bed;who's the lady downstairs?

Miley:-looks at her;aparently my new "mother"

Selena:-grabs her pillow and lays it on her lap;how you know that?

Miley:I heard her ask my dad when he plans on telling me and that she cant wait to marry him-gags;

Selena:-giggles;miles

Miley:-looks at her;what?

Selena:you make it seem like a bad thing-smiles;

Miley:it is-sits next to her;

Selena:-looks at her;how so?

Miley:he's replacing my mom with her-sighs;

Selena:that'll never happen-hugs her;

Miley;well it is happening-looks up at her;

Later that day after selena left, I went downstairs slowly and into the kitchen and got a cup of orange juice and dranked it slowly and putted the cup in the sink and walked out the kitchen and to the front door.

Angelina:-looks at her with a smile;where you going?

Miley:-looks at her;out-opens the door;

Angelina:-stands up slowly;out where?

Miley:-slowly closes the door and looks at her and forces a smile;to a friend's house now bye-leaves and walks to joe's house and knocks on the door;

Joe:-opens the door;

Miley:-looks at him and smiles big;hey there

Joe:-looks in the house then steps out the door and closes it;it's not a good time to be here miley

Miley:-stares at him;why not?

Joe:-grabs her hands;my family is here

Miley:-smiles alittle and nods;oh

Joe:come back tonight-kisses her hands;

Miley:-giggles;I'll try to

Joe:why you have to try?-looks at her;

Miley:I gotta go to dinner with my dad and his new wife-sighs;

Joe:-keeps looking at her;sounds like you don't wanna go

Miley-loos at him;I don't but im going to make my dad happy

Joe:-nods and kisses her softly;

Miley:-kisses back softly and smiles;see you later

Joe:-smiles back and nods;I'll text or call you

Miley:sounds like a plan-smiles and walks home;

Joe:-walks back in the house;

Conner:-looks at him;who was that bro?

Joe:-sits back down;someone asking for directions

Conner:-stares at him;if you say so

That night I got in the shower and got out an hour and a half later and I dryed myself off and got dreesed. I looked in the mirror and sighed softly. I grabbed my phone and turned off the light and procceded down the stairs.

Miley:-looks at her dad;so where are going?

Billy:-looks at her;BJ's resturant

Miley:-nods;kay-goes to the car and gets in;

I sat in the car while my dad and Angelina talked. Her voice is annoying. While imitating her voice in my head my phone ranged. I looked to see who it was then answered it.

Miley:-answers;hello

Nick:I've been tryin to call you all day yesterday and today-yells alittle;

Miley:-giggles;calm down I sorry I just been busy

Nick:yeah busy fucking Mr.J

Miley:-frowns;not true nick

Nick:-groans;it's so true miley

Miley:-hangs up and sighs deeply;

Angelina:-looks back at miley;everything okay

Miley:-just looks at her then looks away;

While at dinner I hardly ate. I was to upset to eat anything. I was still thinking bout what nick had told me and what my dad told me. When we got home I went straight to my room and locked myself in it. I layed on my bed and looked at the picture of my mom and sighed. I got up the next morning and got dressed for school and grabbed my backpack and left.

Miley:-walkes inside the school;

Everyone:-looks at her;

Miley:-looks at them;ya'll act like ya'll never seen a person walk here before-goes to her locker;

Selena:-looks at her;hey how was dinner last night?-smiles;

Miley:okay I guess-opens her locker and sighs;

Selena:why just okay? What happened?

Miley:-looks at her and tells her what happened;

Selena:I cant bellieve he said that

Miley:-shrugs;its whatever-closes her locker;

Nick:-at his locker;

Miley:-looks at him;hi nick

Nick:-ignores her and opens his locker;

Miley:-sighs and looks at selena then walks away looking down;

Selena:-looks at nick;what the hell is your problem?

Nick:I don't have a problem-looks at her;

Selena:obviously you do and why you tell miley that last night?

Nick:how you know what I told her?

Selena:she told me. Now answer my question

Nick:-keeps looking at her;cause it's true

Selena:-shakes her head;no its not and you know its not

Nick:-closes his locker;then you tell me why she's been ignoring me?

Selena:her dad is back and he's marrying some new chick dumbass-walks away;

Nick:-shrugs and mummbles;whatever

I walked into Mr.J's classroom and went to my seat and sat down and putted my head down and sighed. I finally looked up at him when he stood by me.

Mr.J:-looks at her;whats wrong?

Miley:it's nothing-looks at him;

Mr.J:-nods;okay then miley. Why you didn't come back last night?

Miley:I didn't know you wanted me back so badly-giggles alittle;

Mr.J:of course I did-smiles;

Miley:well tonight I'll stop by-smiles;

Mr.J:-smiles back;sounds like a plan

Miley:-gets up and hugs him;

Mr.J:-hugs back and goes to kiss her;

:-walks in; i need to ask you something

Mr.J:-pulls away quickly and looks at him;yesh sir

:-looks at him;can you do detention after school today?

Mr.J:-nods;sure

:great-looks at miley;hello Destiny

Miley:-stares at him;

:-smiles and leaves the room while everyone comes in;

Vanessa:-glares at miley;

Miley:-flicks her off and smirks then sits down;


	8. He Loves Me!

That day after school I didn't even bother going home, so I walked down to the beach and sat in the sand and watched the waves go by. I layed back in the sand and closed my eyes feeling the sun's rays on my face until someone came up behind me. I opened my eyes and looked up at the person then looked away then sat up.

Nick:-sits next to her;im sorry miley

Miley:-looks at him slightly;

Nick:-looks at her;you still mad?

Miley:-shakes her head;

Nick:-sighs;can you speak to me then?

Miley:-shakes her head again and gets up and walks away;

Nick:-stands up and yells;MILEY!

Miley:-keeps walking and goes home;

20 minutes later

Miley:-walks in the house;

Angelina:-smiles at her;hey miley how was school?

Miley:-just looks at her then goes to her room and lies on her bed;

Joe:-calls miley;

Miley-answers her phone;miley speaking

Joe:-smiles-;hey miley

Miley:-sits up on her bed and smiles;hello love

Joe:-laughs alittle;you can come over now if you wanna

Miley:-gets off her bed;hehe okay be there in bout an hour

Joe:why an hour?

Miley:cause imma shower

Joe:aha okay then see you soon-smiles;

Miley:-giggles;of course you will

Joe:aha bye love you-hangs up;

Miley:-puts her phone on her bed and smiles big;

I got in the shower and got out and hour later and got dressed and waited tll my dad and Angelina came upstairs. Once I heard their bedroom door closed I made my way down the stairs and out the door closing it softly behind me and went to Joe's and knocked on the door.

Joe:-opens the door and smiles big;hi miley

Miley:hey joe-walks inside and looks at him;

Joe:-closes the door and grabs her hand and walks into the livingroom;

Miley:-follows him and laces her fingers with his;

Joe:-sits on the couch with miley on his lap;

Miley:-wraps her legs around him and kisses him deeply;

Joe:-kisses back and smiles;

Miley:-bites his lips gently and giggles then pulls away;joe?

Joe:-looks at her;yesh?

Miley:when you told me you loved me did you really mean it?-looks at him;

Joe:-nods;I do mena it miley

Miley:-smiles at him;well I loves you to joe

Joes:-smiles back and holds her close to him;

Miley:-pecks his lips and gets off of him and walks to his room;

Joe:-gets up and follows her;

Miley:-smiles and sits on his bed and takes her shoes off and lays his bed;come here

Joe:-smiles and walks to her;yesh miley

Miley:-pulls him ontop of her and kisses him deeply;

Joe:-kisses back deeply and smiles big;

After having sex with Joe I just layed on his chest with his arm around me. I smiled as he sleeped peacefully and cuddled close to him awhile longer. I got out of the bed slowly and got dressed and kissed his lips softly and left and walked home. I walked in my house and found Angelina sitting on the couch. I closed the door quietly and sneakishly made my way up the stairs to my room and moved the pillows and got under the covers.

Billy:-walks in miley's room in the morning;miley breakfast is ready

Miley:-stays sleep;

Billy:-walks to her and shakes her gently;miley

Miley:-wakes up alittle and looks at him;what?

Billy:-looks at her and smiles;breakfast

Miley:-nods;okay

Billy:-walks out closing the door behind him;

Miley:-pulls the covers over her head and sighs;

Nick:-calls miley;

Miley:-answers in a tired voice;hello

Nick:sorry for waking you mi

Miley:its fine nicky whats up?

Nick:wanna come to the carnival with me and selena?

Miley:-giggles softly;aha sure let me eat and shower and I'll meet you at selena's

Nick:-smiles;okay later-they hang up;

Miley:-gets out of bed and goes downstairs to the kitchen;

Angelina:-see's miley;morning miley

Miley:-looks at her and smiles and sits at the table;

Billy:-looks at miley;hey bud?

Miley:-looks at him;yesh dad

Billy:what you wanna do today?

Miley:im going out with selena and nick

Billy:-nods;ohhh

Miley:well since tomorrow is OUR day we can do something then-smiles;

Billy:-smiles back;sounds good to me-starts eating;

Miley:-just looks at the food;what is this?

Angelina:its eggs mixed with potatoes and hot dogs-smiles;

Miley:-just looks at them;yeah I'll skip breakfast-stands up;

Billy:-looks at her;at least try it miley

Miley:-sits back down;fine-starts eating the food;

Angelina:so you like it-smiles big;

Miley:-looks at her;its alright-keeps eating and feels her phone vibrate and answers it;hello

Joe:-in the background;gimmie my phone lilian

Lilian:-giggling;no uncle joey

Miley:-giggles;

Joe: -grabs the phone;hello

Miley:-giggling still;well morning to you to

Joe:-smiles;morning

Miley:is everything okay over there?-plays with her food;

Joe:-laughs;sorta

Miley:-smiles;why sorta?

Joe:my niece is here

Miley:aww how cute-giggles;

Lilian:-tugs on his leg;uncle joey carnival now-smiles;

Joe:-looks at her;yeah hold on-smiles;

Lilian:-holds onto his leg;

Miley:-giggling;I'll talk to you later

Joe:-laughs;come over

Miley:im going to selena's today

Joe:then come after

Miley:your babysitting mister-smiles;

Joe:so?

Miley:baha bye love you

Joe:-smiles;love you to-they hang up;

Angelina:who was that miley?-looks at her;

Miley:a friend-gets up and goes to her room;

After finding something to wear I hopped in the shower and got out and hour later and got dressed and did my hair and make-up and putted my phone in my back pocket and made my way downstairs and told my dad I was leaving. I kissed his cheek and smiled at Angelina then left for selena's house.

Miley:-knocks on the door;

SM(selena's mom):-opens the door;hello miley

Miley:-smiles at her;hello

SM:-opens the door all the way;come in. selena and nick are upstairs

Miley:-nods and walks in;thanks-walks upstairs;

SM:-closes the door and goes back to the kitchen;

Miley:-walks in selena's room;

Nick/Selena:-maing out;

Miley:-looks at them then walks out and closes the door softly and kncoks;

Selena:-pulls away from nick and clears her throat;come in

Miley:-walks back inside;hey-looks at both of them;

Nick:why you looking at us like that?

Miley:-looks at him;like what?

Selena:like we did something wrong-looks at her;

Miley:-shakes her head;nope uhmm are we ready to go?

Selena:-gets off her bed;yeah we are-smiles;

Nick:-gets up also;ready

Miley:-nods and walks out the room again;

Nick:-whispers to selena;we have to tell her

Selena:-nods;later-walks out with nick following;

Miley:-looks at them then shakes her head;

Nick:what mi?-looks at her;

Miley:nothing-walks out the house;

Selena:later mom-leaves with nick and miley;

At the carnival

Miley:-looks around and smiles;this is gonna be fun

Nick:-laughs;yeah it is

Miley:what shall we do first?-looks at nick and selena;

Selena:-shrugs;lets just walk around first

Miley:okay-starts walking with selena and nick following;

Selena:miles lets get our face painted-smiles;

Miley:sounds good to me-sits in a chair with selena next to her;

Selena:-smiles at miley;were gonna get matching ones

Miley:-giggles;okay lets get hearts

Selena:-nods;sounds good to me-they get their face painted;

Nick:-takes a picture of them and smiles;

Miley/Selena:-giggling;

Lilian:-running and bumps into miley and falls;

Miley:-looks at her;im sorry sweetie-picks her up;you alright?

Lilian:-giggles and nods;

Miley:-puts her down;wheres you parents?

Lilian:-points;uncle joey

Miley:-looks at what she's pointing to then at selena and nick;

Nick:-shrugs;

Joe:-walks to them;lilian I told you not to run

Lilian:I sorry uncle joey-reaches for him;

Joe:-picks her up;

Miley/Nick/Selena:-tires not to laugh;

Joe:-looks at them and smiles;funny to see you here miley

Miley:I can say the same thing

Joe:-looks at nick and selena;nice to see you guys also-smiles;

Nick/Selena:ditto Mr.J-laughs;

Joe:where not in school call me joe

Selena:okay-smiles at miley;

Nick:-just looks at him;okay

Miley:-looks at joe;so this must be your niece

Joe:nods;yes

Lilian:-points;uncle joey daddy

Joe:-nods;okay lilian

Selena:we'll meet you at the food court miles

Miley:-looks at them;okay later-smiles;

Selena/Nick:-walks away;

Kevin:-walks over to them;hey joe let me have 5 bucks

Lilian:daddy-reaches for him;

Kevin:-grabs her;hi princess

Lilian:-points to miley;uncle joey's girlfriend

Miley:-blushes;

Kevin:-looks at miley;so you're his girlfriend huh?-smiles

Miley:-looks at him;uhmmm errmmm….

Joe:-cuts her off;no just a friend

Kevin:-looks him;then who's the girl you always's talk bout?

Joe:tell you later-smiles;

Miley:-giggles softly;

Kevin:uh huh-looks at miley;well im Kevin-holds out his hand;

Miley:-shakes his hand and smiles;im miley

Kevin:-lets go of her hand;nice to meet you

Miley:you to-smiles at lilian;she's adorable

Kevin:thanks-smiles;

Joe:come on miley-pulls her;

Miley-giggles;im comin im comin

Kevin:-yells;meet back here when it's time to go

Joe:-yells back:okay

Miley:-looks at him;

Joe:-looks at her;sorry bout that

Miley:its fine-smiles;so you talk bout me huh?

Joe:sometimes-smiles back and grabs her hand;

Miley:-giggles;guess what?

Joe:-walking around holding miley's hand;what?

Miley:I loves you-smiles big;

Joe:-smiles at her;really?

Miley:-nods and smiles;mhmm

Joe:-laughs softly and kisses her cheek;I loves you also


	9. Changes

After the carnival,I went home. I walked in the house

20 minutes later and saw my dad and angelina come out. I looked at them and smiled alittle then closed the door and sat on the couch. I got up off the couch few hours later and walked upstairs to my dads room. I walked in and looked around. This may sound sneaky and its an invasion of privacy but to me I don't care. Something bout angelina didn't feel right.

While looking around I didn't find anything unusual or strange bout angelina but that she had a kid by someone else but my dad prolly knew that. I started to walk out until I spotted something on the bathroom counter. I walked to it and looked at. I went to grab it but stopped hearing dad and angelina come back. I quickly walked hid what I saw then ran out the room and into my room quickly grabbing the phone calling selena.

Selena:-answers;hello

Miley:omg sel guess what?

Selena:what?

Miley:she's pregnant!

Selena:who?

Miley:-sighs;for cryin out loud sel angelina

Selena:-gasps sitting up on her bed;no fuckin way

Miley:-flops down on the bed;ues I saw the test

Selena:-laughs;you was snooping around wasn't you?

Miley:yes I was

Selena:why? Don't you trust her?

Miley:I dunno something bout her isnt right

Selena:what you mean?

Miley:I have a bad feeling bout her

Selena:well while you was snooping around what you find out?

Miley:I found out that she has a kid already

Selena:really?

Miley:yea a daughter name cher

Billy:-knocks on the door;miley

Miley-sighs;hold on sel

Selena:alright

Miley:-gets up opening the door;yea dad

Billy:-looks at her;come downstairs for a minute bud

Miley:alright-closes ther door again;

Billy:teenagers-goes back downstairs;

Miley:-gets back on the phone;hello

Selena:yea?

Miley:imma call you back

Selena:mkay and don't forget to tell me everything

Miley:-laughs;aha okay bye

Selena:bye-hangs up;

After hanging up with selena I went downstairs finding some girl standing in my living room. I looked at my dad and angelina then back at the girl watching her stare me up and down. I gave her a nasty look then stood by my dad with my arms crossed over my chest.

Miley:please tell me she aint stayin here

Cher:and if I was?

Miley:I'll make it hell for you

Billy:alright calm down and yes she stayin here

Miley:-looks her dad;why? Cant she stay somewhere else?

Angelina:well since me and your dad is getting married I thought we should all live as a family

Miley:ya'll will never be my family

Cher:don't wanna be anyways

Miley:I didn't ask for your opinion who ever you is

Cher:my name is cher and I have a right to speak

Miley:-shrugs;yea whoever you is I don't care

Billy:miley be nice

Miley:why should i?

Billy:it's the nice thing to do

Miley:well being nice isnt my style

Billy:can you at least try to be

Miley:nope

Cher:-whispers;spoiled brat

Miley:I heard you and no im not-walks passed her going upstairs;

Angelina:-looks at her;miley please come back

Miley:-looks at her;no-goes to her room;

I went to my room and slammed the door closed and locked it and flopped down on the bed again and grabbed the phone calling selena. I talked her for hours bout what happened. After talkin to her I got up off the bed and took a shower then got out and dried off then putting my pajamas on and got back in bed going to sleep.

I woke up the next day and got out of bed and walked out my room seeing a face. I stood there for a minute tryin to figure out who it was. When I finally saw who it was I groaned walking back in my room closing the door thinking it was all a dream until I heard her speak. I walked back to the door opeing it and stared at her/

Miley:may I help you?

Cher:just wanted to wake you up

Miley:well you show did with that breathe

Cher:look imma try to be nice for my mom

Miley:whatever-closes the door again;

I turned my light on and went to the closet looking for something to wear. I sighed finding nothing and just grabbed something and threw it on and went to do my hair and make up. Halfway through my hair I heard my dad tellin me to hurry up. I just sighed and got finished and grabbed my bag off the floor and turned the lights off.

I walked out the room going downstairs going to the kitchen watching angelina and my dad looking at me. I just looked at them and grabbed a cup putting juice in it. I dranked the juice and putted the cup down finding cher standing infront of me. I walked passed her walking towards the door.

Billy:miley wait

Miley:-looks at them:what?

Billy:im taking ya'll to school

Miley:no thanks dad

Billy:why not?

Miley:its bad enough she livin here and you want me to be at school and be seen with her no thanks

Billy:miley please be nice

Miley:I will when she leaves-walks out the door;

I walked to school with selena and telling her what happened this morning. I looked at nick who came and walked beside selena. I gave him alittle smile and watch him smile back. As soon as we got to school I seen my dad pull up and watched cher hop out the car. I didn't even bother to look. I keeped walking and walked inside and went to my locker with selena and nick.

Nick:okay who was that?-opens his locker;

Miley:-opens her locker;that's kid

Nick:she's hot

Miley:-looks at him;okay eww nick

Selena:she looks concided

Miley:prolly is

Nick:come on she cant be that bad

Miley:she called me spoiled

Nick:-laughs;for real?

Miley:nick its not funny. I aint spoiled

Nick:okay sorry-smiles;

Cher:-walks to them;hey miley looks like my locker is close to yours

Miley:-rolls her eyes looking back in her locker;

Cher:-looks at nick:hi im cher-holds her hand out;

Nick:-shakes it;im nick

Cher:-bites the inside of her lips;nice to meet you

Nick:-smiles;you to

Cher:-looks at selena:and you is?

Selena:selena remember it

Cher:ditto-goes to her locker;

Miley:-looks at nick;are you forgetting you and selena is dating?

Nick:how'd you know?

Selena:yea how?

Miley:come on guys. You're my bestfriends I know without ya'll tellin me

Hearing the bell we closed our lockers. I heard cher ask me a question. I just ignored her and walked off with nick and selena. We walked in class and took our seats and watch another teacher walk out. I looked at selena then watched cher walk in, I shook my head and sat back in my seat and watching her go sit by nick.

A few months had passed. My dad officially married angelina and cher officially became my step sister. She will never be my sister and angelina will never be my mom. But anyways how's me and joe you may asked. Honestly I don't even know.

Miley:-laying in bed;

Joe:-calls miley;

Miley:-looks at her phone and ignores it;

Joe:-calls miley again;

Miley:-sighs and answers it;hello

Joe:hey babe

Miley:-sighs;now you wanna answer my calls

Joe:what is you talkin bout

Miley:you know what im talkin bout.

Joe:honestly I don't

Miley:you've been ignoring all my calls and texts

Joe:im sorry ive been busy

Miley:yea sure

Joe:can you come over I miss you

Miley:fine I guess

Joe:alright bye-hangs up;

Miley:-sighs and hangs up;

After hanging up with joe I got off the bed and putted my shoes on and walked out my room finding cher by my door. I just looked at her and closed and locked my door and walked downstairs telling my dad I was going out. I walked out the door andwent to joe's house. I stood at his door and sighed knocking on it.

Joe;-opens the door;hey

Miley:-looks at him;hi

Joe:opens the door all the way;come in

Miley:-walks in and looks at him;what do you want?

Joe:-closes the door and takes her hand going to the living room;to hang out for awhile

Miley:-pulls her hand away and sits down;alright

Joe:-suts by her and kisses her softly

Miley:-kisses back then pulls away;

Joe:-smiles;wanna watch a movie?

Miley:sure why not

Joe got up and putted a movie on and sat back by me. During the movie I leaned against him dozing off alittle. I smiled feeling him holding me close. I closed my eyes hearing his phone go off every 5 minutes. The last time it ranged I opened one eye alittle and looked to see who it was. I opened my eyes all the way and got up off him and grabbed my jacket putting it on.

Joe:where you going?

Miley:-looks at him;home-walks to the door;

Joe:-gets up following her;why?

Miley:cause I want to-walks out the door going home;

I walked in my house and went straight to my room unlocking the door and walked in and closed and locked it laying in bed. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks I just let them roll. I sniffled grabbing the picture of my mom and held it close and cried myself to sleep.

Waking up the next day I got up and threw some sweats on and a hoodie and threw my hair in a sloppy bun and and grabbed my bag and went off to school. I walked in and went to my locker and opened it. Few minutes later I heard nick and slena's lockers open. I just looked in my locker hearing them argue again.

Miley:-looks at them;guys stop already please

Selena:I will when he apologizes

Nick:apologize for what?

Selena:ignoroing me and then ontop of that sleeping with that whore

Miley:guys please stop!-sniffling;

Selena:-looks at miley;miles whats wrong?

Miley:-closes her locker;not like ya'll care-walks away;


End file.
